a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container having new or improved locking system for securing the lid of the container, and is particularly applicable to the means for securing and locking closed the lid of a container for receiving waste or recyclable material.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In the past numerous containers with lockable lids have been designed for different purposes, and there are several examples of such containers designed for waste disposal applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,744 Michelutti discloses a wheeled waste container useful for the mechanized collection of household waste and including a container lock that is key-operated and is positioned in the front upper wall of the container, the lock including a cam which controls movement of a locking piece that is adapted to engage a catch projecting from the underside of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,395 Probst shows a dumpable rubbish container with a latch arrangement that is effective to prevent opening of the lid by high winds or by animals, the latch being self-releasing when the container is tilted towards and into the dumping position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,093 Obriot et al. shows a garbage container that includes a lid lock mechanism which is unlocked by the force of gravity when the container is inverted for dumping, but which can also be released by a key when a container is in its normal upright position.
Other prior art locking mechanisms for lidded containers include arrangements wherein a short rigid tang extending downwardly from the lid is received in the upper edge of the container wall and is engaged by a key controlled lock. Also known is an arrangement wherein such a tang is positioned on the upper edge of the wall of the container to pass through a slot in the lid when the container is closed and be engaged above the lid by a padlock or the like to lock the lid closed.
It is particularly desirable to provide locking arrangements on containers for recyclable materials such as bottles, aluminum cans, etc. since these items have value and might therefore be the subject of theft and the destruction of confidential paper documents since they contain sensitive or confidential information. The locking container disclosed herein is designed for use primarily in such an application.